Concrete Angel
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Jack helps a girl who suffers with child abuse.


Concrete Angel

A.N.: Ok I know I don't have How To Train Your Dragon FangirlStyle 2 updated yet, but I will eventually. Anyway I saw Rise Of The Guardians for the second time two days ago and I had this idea since I saw it the first time. It was a really amazing movie! :) This takes place after it.

It was another wintery day in Burgess. The snow was falling and kids were playing, since they have another snow day, courtesy of Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun.

Jack simply leaned on a statue nearby watching as the children were having a snowball fight, building snowmen, or sledding. Some even brought some skates and Jack heard they were planning to skate on the lake where he became Jack Frost.

Jamie was playing with some of his friends in a battle of snowballs. As he dodged one that came near he ran but another struck him. That was thrown by a girl, smiling that she hit her target. She and her teammate Cupcake laughed at their hit target and continue pelting snowballs at their opposing team.

The girl laughed more as she continued throwing and dodging, as if it was the best day of her life. Jack watched amusingly at her spirit, reminds him of someone. He simply made more snowballs for each team. As the girl ran she got hit on the arm and let out a cry of pain.

"Ow!" she said, clutching her arm.

Jack looked surprised at the girl who just got hit with a simple snowball. He din't made them too hard.

As the girl fights back tears, still grasping her arm that was stinging with pain, Jamie came next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, all the other kids stopped to watch with confusion on their faces.

The girl looked scared by that question, she fumbled for an answer.

"I...I...I fell yesterday, and I hit my arm from it. It still hurts." Jamie looked skeptically at her as she quickly wiped her tears away. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice stopped him.

"Jamie!"

Jamie sighed at the timing. "Coming mom!" he called back and looked at the girl again. She just smiled and brushed the snow off her arm, wincing as she touched it.

"I'm ok now, it doesn't hurt much."

Jamie looked at her again before going to the snowman, where his sister was hiding behind.

"Come on Sophie, let's go home." Sophie came from her hiding place and took her older brother's hand. He looked back but saw the girl was already gone and blinked multiple times.

"Hey, where did she go?"

"She took off just after your mom called, said something about getting home or her parents would kill her." a kid answered with a shrug. Jamie looked at the spot where the girl was. Something about her story of why her arm hurts doesn't seem right.

He shook that feeling off before turning to Guardian of Fun and waving at him. "Bye Jack, and thanks for the snow day!" He and his sister quickly ran home before another call from his mom could be made. All the other kids waved as well, occasionally giving thanks for the snow day he made. Jack smiled a little and waved back. As soon as every kid went his thoughts went to back the girl who got hurt.

He knows Jamie doesn't buy that story she said, and neither did he. It didn't seem completely true, the way she said it. He also noticed her expression, when she was asked of her arm. She looked scared as if her life will end from it. Could she be...?

"No." Jack said to himself. "Please, that's exaggerating." Then again, he is a Guardian and he's suppose to protect the children of the world. Maybe he should just follow her, to see if she's ok.

"Wind, I'm following the girl!" The wind blew and picked him up. He flew above the city searching for any sign of that girl. It took a while, considering she left some time ago, and Jack found himself getting farther from Jamie's neighborhood.

Finally he found the house and saw the silhouette of the girl through the window. He smiled a little in relief and was about to take another step closer but stopped once he heard crying, coming from the house. He immediately recognized that voice, it was the girl he was looking for.

He slowly flew closer, with the wind's help, and pressed his hand against the window. From there he saw the girl covering her eyes as she cried, with an older women glaring at her. Jack frowned a little, but continued to watch.

"Go to your room!" he heard the women yell, and winced at how loud it was. The whole neighborhood can hear it.

The girl nodded quickly and ran up the stairs. Jack can hear the women grumble "Little troublemaker."

He flew up higher to the girl's bedroom window and saw she was already getting to bed. She sniffled a little as she pulled the blanket to herself and settled with some sobs.

Jack gave her a sympathetic look, she was probably punished for something, but that woman sure can yell. Feeling compassion for her pain he silently opened the window, careful to not wake her, and formed a small snowflake in his palm. He blew it at her with a smile and it landed on her head.

The girl shuddered a little, but then blinked. "What?" She sat up and looked, her room was no different than before. She thought her hair just felt a little wet and was about to go to sleep again, when frost appeared on her window and a snowflake was drawn on it.

She gasped and quickly ran to the window. She smiled and her eyes lit up at it. She pulled a chair nearby and climbed on it, forgetting the pain that's on her arm.

She looked at the window with the frost design on it and touched it from her side. She opened the windows and looked out in the night.

What could possibly made that doodle? A look of amazement and wonder came to her face as she realized the answer.

"Jack Frost." the girl whispered and covered her mouth while smiling more before quickly closing the windows. She touched the one with snowflake doodle on it one more time before going back to bed. "Thank you." she whispered. This time she slept with a smile on her face and dreams of the Guardian that cheered her up.

Jack, who was above the window the whole time, came down with a smile and nodded approvingly at his work, at least he made her day better. He turned away from the house, ready to go home to get some rest for the night.

"Wind, take me home!" he called and he flew off into the night, glad he could help that girl.

The next day the snow melted a little and the kids went off to school. Jack watched as the kids ran from their house and flew to Jamie's. Jamie came out already and waved at the Guardian once he saw him.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie called running out. Jack was balancing on the fence by Jamie's house.

"Hey Jamie."

"Umm Jack, do you know what happened to that girl we played with yesterday?"

Jack sat on the fence, holding his staff. "Yeah I checked on her when you guys left. She was yelled at by her mother. I think I'm still def from it." Jack put his finger to his ear as if he's having trouble hearing.

Jamie laughed a little, but frowned again thinking about her. "Is she ok?"

"She was upset but I cheered her up a bit before she went to sleep."

Jamie nodded understanding but looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Jamie!" his mom called, coming out. She only saw her son, but Jack stayed by anyway.

"Yes mom?" Jamie asked.

"Who are you talking to?" his mom put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh." Jamie looked at Jack who just smirked. "Jack Frost." he said with a shrug and a lopsided smile.

His mom however rolled her eyes with a hidden smile. "Well you don't have time to talk to Jack Frost or anyone. You have to go to school, and I came here to tell you you forgot your hat." She took out Jamie's hat and placed it on his head.

"But mom..."

"No buts Jamie, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." with that said Jamie's mom nodded approvingly with a smile, placing one hand on her hip. "Now hurry along or you'll be late."

"OK mom." Jamie turned to say goodbye to the Guardian but Jack was already gone.

"What?" Jamie asked, but his mom motioned him forward. "Come on, you can meet Jack Frost again after school." Jamie looked one more time at the fence before walking with his mom.

Jack meanwhile flew above the kids looking for the location of that girl Jamie and him talked about. He scanned the town until he spotted Jamie and his friends, including that girl walking into the school building.

Jack smiled at his accomplishment and flew down until he hid behind a frosted tree. He watched as the kids simply walked, or ran, into the school. He noticed the girl seemed to actually skip in her steps, carrying a brown bag containing her lunch.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back.

Jack watched as she came inside taking off her coat. He suddenly notices she wore the same dress she wore yesterday when he saw her in her house, and it looks pretty worn out.

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she has the bruises with the linen and lace. Oh.

Jack watched as she settled in her seat, as she did so she noticed one of her bruises was showing and pulled the sleeve of her dress and looked around hoping no one would notice, but Jack did. Where did she get it?

The teacher came in and saw a hint of the bruise showing. She looked questionably at it but shook it off. "The kids must be playing rough outside. What with these snow days and all." she thought and settled in her desk. She did however looked at the girl with worry, but the girl just smiled sweetly, acting as if everything's ok.

Jack looked angrily at the teacher. Didn't she notice that bruise? Shouldn't she ask? She's their teacher after all, and an adult. Isn't she responsible for them?

The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.

Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above.

"Alright class, today for art I want you to draw a picture of your inspiration." the teacher handed out sheets of paper and placed some cups of coloring material on each table. Every student took some for their picture and began drawing. Jack came in and looked over the girl's shoulder to see her drawing something quite familiar. The teacher walked around the classroom looking at how the students are working. She stopped at the girl and smiled sweetly.

"What are you drawing there?" she asked.

The girl looked at her work so far. "Jack Frost." she said simply and continued with her drawing, and Jack couldn't help but smile.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel.

After school Jack flew over the town trying to find that girl. He needs to know if what he thinks is true. He was about to speed up when a voice called him.

"Jack!"

Jack stopped and looked down to see who's voice that was.

"Jack!" it called again and he flew down, following it. Once he did he saw Jamie waving at him. He flew closer and landed in front of him.

"Jack do you want to play?" Jamie asked beaming up.

Jack held his staff and sighed. "Not today Jamie."

"Not today?" Jamie asked surprised, never thinking the Guardian of Fun would say no to a game.

"Not today, but we can play tomorrow."

"But why?"

"There's something I have to do Jamie, as a Guardian, and I can't walk away from it."

Jamie then realized. "Is it the girl?" He asked and Jack nodded.

"Ok, but we can play tomorrow right?"

Jack smiled this time, "Sure thing." and then flew off while Jamie watched. His friends came over and looked up to see Jack Frost flying away.

"Hey, where is Jack going?" one of them asked.

"He has something to do, something a Guardian must do." Jamie smiled, his eyes still on the sky, believing in him.

Jack flew as fast as he can with determination as the wind blew hard. He soon came to the house and landed on his feet softly. He walked towards it and stayed at the door listening intently.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night.

Jack can hear yelling coming from the house, and crying. He cringed at the noises and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder to see lights from other houses flicking off, and frowned. Don't they hear this? Why aren't they coming over to find out?

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.

He stepped inside, softly closing the door behind him, and hid. He saw the woman again, and a man,standing over the girl with abrasive looks on their faces.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late.

"He's not real, none of them are! Stop filling your head with made up things!" A hit came, from the woman, to the girl so hard she fell on the floor. She frowned suddenly as bravery came to her.

She stood up, struggling with the pain, and clenched her fists as she looked at the two. "He is real, they all are. No matter what you say, they are."

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.

Both got more angry and the man hit the girl, again sending her to the floor. "Go to your room, now!"

"NO!"

"What did you say?"

"NO!" the girl stood up again, breathing deeply.

The man growled but the woman said "I'll take care of this." stopping him. She grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her upstairs as she struggled.

"No please! Don't! I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll be good! I'm sorry! Please!"

The woman opened the door to the girl's room and threw her in. "You'll stay here!" she said, pointing to the floor of the room, and slammed the door shut.

The girl just stared at the door for a while,with tears streaming down her face, before running to her bed and crying into her pillow. She cried softly, afraid the two adults would hear, and, eventually, drifted to sleep.

Jack opened the window and entered the girl's room, with a look of compassion on his face. He sat on her bed and soothingly rubbed her back. He moved his feet to lay them on the bed and inspected her bruises. They looked bad, especially the new ones, as if they have never been treated. He placed a cool touch on each of them, relieving the pain.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He stayed with her the rest of the night, and left once he saw she was waking up the next morning.

Jack could never stop thinking about that girl the whole day. He watched her as she was in school and played with Jamie and his friends when he joined in.

When he saw she left he said a quick goodbye to them and flew the fastest he has ever flown. He's not going to let this girl suffer a fate many like her have.

"How can some people in the world be so cruel towards children like her? What can go through their minds as they do this? Why would they?" Jack thought.

He landed on the roof of her house and looked at the window to her room but she wasn't there. He gasped in panic and flew in, looking for her. He isn't too late? Is he? He stopped suddenly at that thought. "No, I can't be." he said to himself. She isn't...

"Get out!" he heard the woman's voice call and ran out the room, and down the stairs, to see the girl standing in front of the door. The woman and the man standing over her again.

"But...but where do I go?" the girl asked shaking.

"I don't care! Just get out of here and never come back!" the woman opened the door and pushed the girl out. Once she was the woman slammed the door, outside the girl turned a little and heard a "Good riddance." from the man.

Jack was already outside, on the roof of the house, once the girl was pushed out. He saw her shivering in the cold.

A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face.

The girl sniffled and wiped her dripping nose. Her new bruises stung and she felt freezing with the dress she only wears.

A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot.

She struggled to walk and felt tired, she suddenly slipped on some ice and fell to the ground. She couldn't take the pain anymore and closed her eyes.

"No!" Jack flew down to the girl and picked her up. She was still breathing, but in shivers. He held her tight, but knew he had to take her to someplace warm.

"Don't worry" he whispered to her "I'll take you somewhere safe." He knew exactly where to go.

He flew to the North Pole and rammed his fist on a window multiple times until it was opened by North, who was with the other Guardians.

"Jack, there you are. You're late for the meeting. Didn't you see the aurora?"

Jack didn't say anything as he landed in front of them. He looked at the girl in his arms.

"Jack, what have you got there?" North asked.

Tooth flew towards Jack and gasped, covering her mouth, once she saw what Jack was carrying.

"It's a girl." she said in a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"A child! In here?" north exclaimed.

"Oye, what are trying to do Jack? Bring every child here like it's a new hangout?" Bunnymund asked waving his arms in exaggeration.

Sandy made sand images above his head of a child figure in North's workshop with a circle that had a line through it above his head while shaking it.

"This is not good. Jack what are you thinking..."

Bunnymund and North continued grumbling while Tooth tried to calm them down.

"Look, maybe there's a logical reason as to why Jack brought a child here."

"There is, he likes to make trouble happen. Like the blizzard of '68."

Sandy looked at them for a while, then went to inspect the girl. Curious as to why Jack brought her here.

He floated to her and saw the bruises that were on her. His eyes widened and he looked at Jack who nodded in confirmation of his guess.

Sandy floated back to the others and made an image of a child with two adult making fists at it, but the group continued to grumble. He leaned his head back in exhaustion before shaking it and flying to Tooth.

He tugged her arm as she tried to speak but stopped once seeing she felt his pull.

"Sandy, what is it?" Sandy pointed to the child Jack still had in his arm and made the image of the child with two adult making fists at it again. Tooth looked confused and looked at Jack.

"She's hurt, by her parents." Tooth covered her mouth and flew towards the girl and saw the bruises on her.

"Guys, she's hurt." she said but Bunnymund and North didn't seem to hear her.

"Guys, I said she's hurt. Guys? Guys!"

Jack had enough of this. He slammed his staff on the floor, creating a great cold breeze, and the two stopped arguing and looked at him.

"She's hurt, and need our help." he said, showing the girl's bruises.

"Oh my eggs." the rest of the Guardians looked closely at her.

"Jack why didn't you say so?"

"She looks bad, we better heal her now."

Jack carried the girl to a bed by a fire while the others left to get things to heal her. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was breathing easier now and Jack smiled watching her.

Some time later the girl blinked her eyes open and found herself warm, clean, and no longer in pain. She looked to see she was in fresh pyjamas and bandages were around her, where the bruises are. Yet she felt no pain this time.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above.

She looked up to see four faces smiling watching her.

"She looks so sweet!" Tooth said.

The girl gasped in amazement. "You're the...the Toothfairy?" she pointed towards Tooth nodded with a sweet smile. "Santa Claus?" she pointed to North who nodded as well. "The Easter Bunny?" she pointed towards Bunnymund who also nodded. "The Sandman?" she pointed towards Sandy who nodded and gave her a friendly wave.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the North Pole." North said warmly.

The girl looked around in wonder and it was true. It was amazing to see, and she wanted to look around. She removed the blanket that covered her and winced a little.

Tooth came next to her, laying a comforting hand on her arm. "Careful you're still healing and it may take a while before you can move easily."

"How did I get here?" Tooth smiled.

"He brought you here." North said.

"Who?"

North pointed to Jack, who came once hearing her voice.

The girl's mouth dropped open as she saw the Jack Frost. Jack sat on her bed as she still looked.

"Jack Frost." the girl said.

"Hey kid, you doing alright?"

The girl blinked multiple times before closing her mouth. "I...I'm fine, but how? Is this a dream? Am I...

"No you aren't, Frost here saved your life." Bunnymund said.

The girl shifted closer to Jack. "You...you saved me?"

Jack nodded "you think a Guardian would let a child die in the cold?"

But her dreams give her wings as she flies to a place where she's loved.

The girl threw her arms around Jack, who hugged back immediately. "I knew you were real." she said with a big smile on her face, and everyone just smiled at the moment.

Concrete Angel.

A.N.: Originally I was thinking of stick with the song and the girl would have died and Jack visits her grave, but then I thought. "He's a Guardian! He's suppose to protect all children of the world! Adoie!" and thought of this ending, and it seems better to me. I'll have How To Train Your Dragon FangirlStyle 2 updated soon. I also want to say this: I watched the film Kony 2012 on YouTube for free. I am making a difference by telling you who Joseph Kony is. We want to make him a household name. Not to celebrate him, but to bring his crimes to the light. For more than twenty years, Kony has been kidnapping children in Uganda to make them slaves or child soldiers. Many children and families live in fear of being kidnapped. To find out how you can help, go to YouTube and watch the short film Kony 2012 to see what you can do.


End file.
